Love Before the Fall
by mystic7194
Summary: Chpt1:Before there are demons Castiel and his lover another angel meet for a special night. Chpt3: Castiel is reunited with his ex-lover and a new one. Chpt:4 Dean's POV Pairing: Castiel/Surprise/Dean Dean/Cas Rated M for graphic sex.Now Complete
1. Heavenly Love

Love Before the Fall

AN: This was written for The Supernatural Kink Meme. I'll tell you the prompt at the end so as not to ruin the surprise.

Castiel was exited. His lover had been away for a while checking out their father's new creation… earth. He'd offered to go with but, the other angel had assured him that he'd be fine on his own. Then after he'd finally returned he'd been catching up with some of his _friend._ Personally, Castiel didn't like all the other angels that followed his lover around. They seemed like troublemakers. Castiel had heard that some angels were contemplating disobedience and he didn't want his lover to get involved with them.

Castiel pushed that thought aside for now. He'd talk to his lover about that later. Right now they finally had time to spend together. So, he'd headed to their private places, shielded from wandering eyes, and waited for his lover to show up. He didn't have to wait long. Soon his lover arrives.

As soon as the two are reunited their lips meet passionately. Castiel kisses his lover like he'll cease to exist if he stops. He runs his hands over the other angel's body, relearning its curves. They kiss until long after they would have been out of breath (if either of them actually needed breathe).

Suddenly, Castiel pulls away. His lover wears a look of confusion until Castiel drops to his knees and takes him deep into his mouth. He alternates between gentle sucking and intense deep throating until his lover growls in frustration.

He pushes Castiel backward so that he lands on his back on the bed that his lover willed there mere seconds before they make contact with it. Castiel thinks himself open, removing all barriers between him and his lover. His lover climbs on top of him. He trails kisses and bites down Castiel's chest before lining up at his entrance.

There was no pain, only pleasure as he thrusts in quickly, burying himself deeply within Castiel. He thrusts deeply a few times, making Castiel shudder with every thrust, before he lies completely still. He teased Castiel with his stillness the way Castiel had been teasing him before. He only moved again when Castiel was begging between pants of breath for him to renew his tantalizing thrusts.

"Please…More…please…" His lover takes pity on him and resumes his deep thrusts. Castiel presses back into the thrusts driving them even deeper. Castiel's lover reaches between their bodies and takes hold of Castiel's achingly hard member. He begins to stroke in time with the thrusts, occasionally running his thumb over its head. The duel onslaught of pleasure quickly brings Castiel to orgasm.

His lover merely pauses for a moment allowing Castiel to ride out his orgasm before his renews his maddening ministrations. This time he bites the sensitive area where Castiel's neck meets his shoulder. This, along with the twin touches to his most sensitive places, has Castiel coming a second time almost as quickly as the first. The third time, Castiel's lover is slow and meticulous in bringing him to orgasm once again. This time his lover also comes. He comes deep inside Castiel before pulling out and moving to lie next to him.

Castiel lies in the arms of his lover delighting in the post-orgasmic bliss. His lover's wings are wrapped around them, keeping out the outside world. Right now, the two of them together like this is the only thing that matters. The thoughts about God, rules and the rumor's of the impending rebellion are all pushed to the side for a little while.

Castiel looks up at the other angel, the only creature to ever make him feel this way, and leans over to tell him "I love you, Lucifer".

AN: The prompt was "Lucifer/Castiel Before Lucifer fell, he and Castiel were good friends...VERY good friends. Bottom!Castiel". I hope you liked it. Please drop me a review. I have ideas for 2 more chapters but, if nobody seems interested in them then I'm not going to bother writing them. Until next time


	2. Angel vs Angel

Chapter 2:

AN: Here's the next chapter of my story. I wrote this in first person from Castiel's point of view. Hope you like it.

I had, ironically, been defending my lover's character to Uriel when the call to war had been sounded. The conversation was forgotten for the moment as we rushed to battle.

I am trained as a warrior but, that was the worst fighting I had experienced in my entire existence. Angel fought against angel, brother against brother. It was nearly impossible to tell that someone has gone over to the other side until they tried to kill you. After what seemed like a millennia of fighting the paradise of heaven had been turned into a gore-covered wasteland. Pieces of slain angel, friend and foe alike, litter the battle field. The sight of each and every one hurts, even those that rebelled. After all they were still my siblings.

Zachariah comes to tell me that our side has been victorious. I take some solace in that. Now at least the fighting is over. My soul plummets at what he says next.

"And Lucifer was the leader of the rebellion…" I nearly collapse onto the blood covered ground.

'No, no, no, no, no, no, not him please not him' I think over and over. 'My lover can't be the one who caused this horror.'

Zachariah goes on to tell you about the punishment of those who betrayed God. "Azazel and the other lesser rebels will be sent down to the pit, damned for all eternity." I want to ask him about the fate of my lover (or ex-lover, he might have already been killed) but, you hesitate. Luckily he goes on without any prompting. "And as for Lucifer, well he's been sealed up good and tight. He won't cause any more trouble." I don't hear anymore. Suddenly I feel like the whole of heaven is screaming inside my head. I stumble away. I need to be alone. I need to think.

I try to think about my lover. I try to focus on my lover's radiant glory, his magnificent beauty. You try to focus on how you made love. I think about the immense pleasure he gave you me he was buried deep within me bringing me to orgasm again and again. Then I laid in his arms surrounded by him, safe and warm.

I try to focus on those thoughts of love and devotion but, those thoughts are overwhelmed by the thoughts of a gruesome war, still so fresh that all the blood on the battlefield wasn't even dry yet. The war started by my lover. The lover that I had trusted. The lover that taught me what it was to really love someone with my whole being. The lover that betrayed our people, betrayed me.

I can't love again, never again, not if it hurts like this.

AN: Poor Cas. Who else wants to give him a big hug? Hopefully the next chapter will be happier. It should be up next Thursday but, it I get a bunch of review then maybe I'll but it up sooner. Until next time :)


	3. Sinful Reunions

Chapter 3:

AN: I wanted to have this up on Wednesday night but, obviously that didn't happen. I had trouble just sitting down and getting it done. Also, real life was kicking my ass. (It's hard to babysit a 9 year old and find time to write sex scenes.) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Castiel slowly returns to consciousness. He's sitting in a large plush armchair. He can't remember how he got there. The last thing he remembers are bright flashes of light before everything went dark.

First things first, he checks on the wellbeing of his vessel. He appears to be missing both his trench coat and suit jacket, in addition to his remaining cloths being incredibly disheveled but, he doesn't appear to be harmed. He reminds himself that just because he hasn't been hurt yet, that doesn't mean he's not in danger.

Castiel stands up to examine his surroundings. He's sitting in the middle of a small windowless blue room about 5 ft by 5 ft. The armchair is the only piece of furniture in the room. On one of the walls in front of him there is a closed door. He can't reach it though. On the wooden floor beneath his chair is carved the angel version of a devil's trap. Cas paces the perimeter of his invisible cage a few times before he collapses back in the chair. There doesn't appear to be any other ways out. He seems to be trapped. So for now all he can do is wait. Hopefully whoever brought him here will come back.

He doesn't have to wait long before the door creeks open. Castiel is surprised when Dean Winchester steps into the room stopping just short of the circle where Cas is trapped.

"Dean?" the name becomes a question.

"Sort of" his eyes swim with pale red, the color of blood (and love, a traitorous part of Castiel's mind whispers to him).

"Lucifer" Castiel tries to sound disgusted but, other emotions sneak in.

"Yes Castiel it's me" Lucifer begins to pace the outer perimeter of the circle. "I came back to you. I missed you. I watched you while I was sealed away." He moves inside to circle Castiel. The angel's eyes follow his but otherwise he remains motionless.

"I choose this body for you." Lucifer continues. "I could tell how much you like it. I could see it in your eyes the first time you saw him, when you saved him from the pit. Your feelings have only grown since then. They've grown so hard to ignore, so hard to fight." He leans over the side of the invade Castiel's personal space.

"I'll tell you a secret" he whispers in the angel's ear. "You don't have to fight it. He wants it too. He wants to fill you with pleasure and feel you wreathing beneath him. We both do. We know you want it. You can have it. Just say the word and we'll give it to you." Dean (no, not Dean, Lucifer ) moves around behind Castiel. His hands teasingly ghost over the angel's shoulder, not quite touching, making part of the angel ache for contact. Castiel knows there are half a dozen reasons why he shouldn't have sex with Dean Winchester and another two dozen reasons why he shouldn't have sex with Lucifer. The problem is he can't remember any of them.

"We want to make you feel good Castiel" Lucifer continues in Dean's sexiest voice. He moves around to face Castiel. He takes hold of his arm, finally touching him, and asks "Will you let us?"

Castiel tries to think of a reason to say no; instead his mind fills with reasons to say yes. He feels overwhelmed, like his mind is stuffed with cotton. He can't think straight but, even through the haze he knows that he wants this.

Castiel nods his head and whispers "yes". Lucifer waves Dean's hand causing the symbols carved into the floor to burn away. They gently lead Castiel through the door into the adjoining room. It is larger and very well furnished, especially compared to the room that Castiel had woken up in, but the piece of furniture that catches Castiel's eye is the large four poster bed he's being led to.

They pause by the side of the bed. Lucifer pulls Castiel in by his shirt for a deep kiss. Castiel gasps at the sudden show of affection. Lucifer uses the opportunity to slip his tongue into the angel's mouth.  
Lucifer breaks off the kiss so he can push Castiel face-up onto the bed.

Lucifer straddles the angel, taking one more sensual kiss, before moving down to remove the angel's shoes and socks. He massages the angel's feet slowly, hitting every sweet spot below Castiel's ankles, making him gasp. Then comes Castiel's tie, which Lucifer discards. They'll have enough time to put it to a better use later. Next, Lucifer removes Castiel's shirt slowly, button-by-button. He kisses, licks, sucks on every inch of skin as it is slowly exposed. He leaves a trail of marks across Castiel's skin until he reaches the belly button. Lucifer sticks Dean's tongue into the small opening and Castiel gasps. Lucifer begins to slowly fuck Castiel's bellybutton with the hunter's tongue. Castiel wreaths and bucks into every thrust. Castiel is breathless by the time Lucifer moves on.

Now Lucifer turns his attention to Castiel's pants. His belt is quickly unbuckled and his pants removed. Lucifer starts around Castiel's ankle before kissing and caressing his way up. He reaches Castiel's tighty-whities and Castiel bucks up, begging him with his body to go further but, Lucifer smiles teasingly, an expression that makes Dean look adorably sinful, and leisurely repeats his ministrations on the other leg.

Finally all that remains are Castiel's underwear, stretched obscenely tight over the angel's swollen cock. Lucifer pulls the underwear off and Castiel's cock springs free, red and full. Both it and Castiel seem more then eager to get this show on the road.

"Ready?" Lucifer asks him, teasingly. He's already gotten himself naked during a moment when Castiel was distracted. Being the prince of darkness did have its perks.

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes" Castiel pants out. Lucifer moves his legs so that their over Dean's shoulders, granting him better access. He feels something hard at his entrance and closes his eyes in anticipation of being breached.

He feels the pressure of something wet enter him. He accidentally lets go a noise of confusion. Something doesn't seem right. He looks down and is surprised to find Dean's finger inside of him, not his cock. It's not unpleasant but, it's not what he wants. Lucifer must understand what Castiel is feeling because he tries to calm him.

"Sh" he tries to sooth. "You body is much more delicate down here. I need to stretch you or it might hurt. We'll get there. Don't worry." Castiel accepts his lover's words and allows himself to be stretched. Being stretched with one finger merely feels a bit strange but, a few thrusts after adding a second finger Lucifer hits Castiel's prostate. After that Castiel enjoys being prepared.

As wonderful as that was, Castiel knows the best is yet to come. Castiel again feels something nudging his entrance and this time he knows that it's Dean's cock. With one quick thrust it's buried deep within Castiel's ass, just nudging the prostate. Here Lucifer pauses for a moment.

"Dean, how do you feel finally getting what you want?" Lucifer asks the other occupant of the body.

"Um… uh…" Deans stutters, his voice easily distinguishable from Lucifer's. He's caught off guard like a school child called on unexpectedly by the teacher mid-lecture.

"Come on Dean" Lucifer coaxes. "What do you feel?"

"Warm" Dean answers after a little while. "It's so warm inside Cas. It's like my cock is wrapped in a living blanket that's pulsing around it."

"Is it good?" Lucifer asks.

"Yes" Dean nods enthusiastically. "Very good, wonderful. I want to stay here forever." By this point Castiel is going insane from the stillness inside of him. He wants them to move. He tries to move himself, to get at least some friction. Lucifer notices.

"Oh. We've been neglecting our boy for too long. We need to fix that" Lucifer says to Dean or maybe himself. Dean nods.

"Tell me what you need Castiel" Lucifer commands. "I'll do it but, first you have to say it." Castiel takes a minute to calm himself. Then the words come out clearly as if he's not in the middle of having mind blowing sex.

"I need you to move, please Lucifer." Lucifer places a light kiss on Castiel's lips and begins to thrust slowly and deeply. Every movement hits the angel's sweet spot, driving breathy noises, a cross between a moan and a gasp, from Castiel. Castiel tries to match Lucifer's thrusts with his own in an attempt to drive Dean's cock deeper within him. Lucifer sped up as the noises from Castiel became more and more incoherent. It may have been millennia since Lucifer has heard the tantalizing sounds, but he can still recognizes the noises Castiel makes as he gets close to coming. A few more quick, deep thrusts accompanied by teeth in just the right spot on the angel's neck and Castiel is brought to an explosive orgasm.

Lucifer stills as Castiel arches beneath him. He moans loudly, a noise more akin to those you would expect from a porn starrather than a warrior of God, as he spills his seed between their bodies. He collapses back upon the bed, overwhelmed by the feelings that are both so similar and distinctly different from the orgasms he'd felt in heaven.

Lucas stares down at the angel who he's still inside. He lets the angel rest for a moment before leaning in close to ask Castiel a question in Dean's deep sex voice broken up by licks, kisses and bites.

"How _*kiss*_ many _*lick*_ times _*kiss*_ do _*lick*_ you _*bite*_ think _*lick*_ this _*kiss*_ body _*lick*_ can _*bite*_ come?" Castiel is half hard again by the time Lucifer finishes the question.

Lucifer continues to lavish attention on Castiel's neck as he resumes his thrusts, slow and deep. Occasionally he pairs a particularly deep thrust with a bite to one of the sensitive places on Castiel's neck. It takes longer than the first time but soon Castiel is brought to his second orgasm.

Lucifer pauses briefly as Castiel comes before continuing his thrusts. He speeds up the thrusts this time, pulsing into Castiel faster but just as deep. Castiel's cock is tired from already coming twice and thus is slow to respond but, Lucifer continues at a steady pace until Castiel is coming a third time.

For the fourth go around Lucifer takes Castiel cock in his hand and strokes it in time with his thrusts. Even with the dual sensations it takes Castiel's tired form a long time to reach orgasm but, Lucifer is patient. He keeps his movements in a even rhythm with the intermittent kiss or bite and it eventually rewarded with Castiel's fourth orgasm. By this time Castiel is too hoarse to even moan so his orgasm is accompanied by a strangled gasp.

After Castiel comes the fourth time, Lucifer follows. He spills his seed deep into Castiel's body. He pulls out and simply stares at the angel beneath him. He refamiliarizes himself with his lover's body. He catalogs everything new and refreshes his memory of everything else.

After a little while he reaches over to the bedside table and retrieves a wet washcloth. He gently wipes the cum from first his then his lover's body. Next he crawls into bed, wrapping himself around his lover.

Lying on the large bed with both the lover he'd never thought he'd touch again and the lover he'd never though he could have wrapped around him Castiel realizes that he is happiest he has felt in millennia.

AN: Okay there it is. I hope that was worth the wait. Review with comments or question (they make my day). The next chapter will hopefully be up in about a week but, life is getting hectic for me so I'm not making promises. The next chapter should be the last one. I'm probably going to write from Dean's point of view about his relationship with Cas and Lucifer. It should be good. Until next time :)


	4. Words from a Winchester

Love Before the Fall

Chapter 4:

AN: Yay! Here's chapter 4. This one is from Dean's POV. I hope I got his voice right. He makes snarky comments in the parentheses. See if you can find the Coupling reference. If you do you get an imaginary cookie. There's also a reference to Jensen on Smallville. There's a link to the clip at the end. That's all I have to say for now so I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Warning: Spoilers for Season 4 finale.

If you'd told me a year ago that I, badass hunter Dean Winchester, would be in a sexual relationship with an angel I would have laughed. If you'd have added the part about being the willing vessel of the devil while having sex with the angel I would have probably punched you in the face. Yet here I am. I'm lying next to a sleeping angel while I freely allow the lord of the underworld to take my body for a joy ride. This is fucked up. But I don't want it to stop.

It started right after Sammy broke the final seal. (Not that it was his fault. I should have been there to stop him.) Lilith's blood was creeping its way along forming a circle, a portal for Lucifer to come through. I was expecting something scaly and gross to crawl through but, I was a little surprised when what came out was a thick grayish-red cloud of smoke. It paused in the air for a while, like an evil parade float, before coming right at me. The smoked seeped into me and made me feel full, the way you're gut feels after you've eaten a big meal but I felt it all over. I think that's when I lost consciousness. (Not that I fainted or anything girly like that.)

I came to trapped inside my own mind with that ex-angel bastard casually looking through my memories as if he was leafing through a magazine (like Newsweek not Playboy). He paused for a long time over my memories and thoughts (more like fantasies) involving Cas. I tried to piss him off, get him to forget about his thoughts (especial the dirty ones. The last thing he needs is the prince of evil calling him a perv.)

"What are you doing you pervy bastard?" I yelled at him.

"We were lovers" he replied like that wasn't a completely insane statement.

I couldn't have even sum up words at that point. That was just bat shit crazy. He could have been lying but, then it was the most outrageous lie EVER. If he was telling the truth then… I wasn't sure I wanted to think about it. My gorgeous angel and this evil freak, not okay. That was when Lucifer decided to show me his memories of their… love making.

It was hotter than any porn I'd ever seen. (It was even better than Lesbian Spank Inferno.) I felt everything Lucifer had felt: the warm tightness of Castiel around my cock, the way Castiel shook with need as her begged, the way Castiel spasmed as he came. It made me want what, at the time, I thought I had a snowballs chance in hell of getting even more.

But Lucifer must have found something in my head he liked (who wouldn't my head is as awesome as the rest of me) because suddenly he was offering to share the mega hot angel with me. Sammy would have accused me of thinking with my downstairs brain but, when life hands you an invitation to have incredibly hot sex you don't pass it up (even if you have to share with the devil). Plus, he'd just showed me his personal memory porn. That made him seem much less… devilish. Long story short, I agreed.

Before I could even say 'hot sex with an angel' we had saved Cas from the archangel and whisked him away to a loaded mansion that Lucifer created (he may be evil but he has nice taste). Castiel was out like a light so we left him in a secure room and I convinced Lucy that we should raid the fridge. (We had these awesome mini!tacos with what tasted like homemade guacamole. Just thinking about them makes me drool.)

By the time Lucy and I had finished our tacos and come to check on Cas, he was already awake. He was pretty surprised to see me and even more surprised to see the other inhabitant of my body. I let Lucy take the lead and to be honest he is one smooth talker. (In comparison I look like a wall flower.) I was surprised (and really turned on) by the fact that Cas had a thing for me.

Cas agreed to have sex with us. I thought it would be a big issue ("thou shall not lie with men as with women" and all that crap) but, Cas doesn't object. That was when I realized that he wanted the two of us as much as we wanted him.

That's when the sex marathon of mind blowing sex began. In the first hour my hands, lips and teeth touched nearly every inch of Castiel's sexy body before we made him come four times. We wore Cas out so we let him rest a while before round two. We had another half a dozen rounds of sex over the next twenty-four hours with Castiel coming nearly that many times. That was by far the best sex of my life.

Over the next couple of days the three of us just chilled around the fancy mansion. We would watch TV, enjoy the drool worthy food, or relax on the magic-fingers bed Lucy installed, while having sex three times a day. That was fun until Lucy had to go to "work". When I asked him where_ we_ were going he explained that he was going alone. He would have to choose a different vessel to "work" in because it was too dangerous and he didn't want me to get hurt (like I haven't been facing off against monsters since I was 12). So me and Cas were supposed to stay home like his good little wives. (That may not be the exact words he used but, that's what I heard.)

I tried to argue but, Lucifer is a stubborn SOB. He's worse than Dad and Sammy combined. There was nothing I could do to stop him from gallivanting off and doing whatever the fuck he wanted. After he left, I stood there screaming at the ceiling for nearly an hour.

"You evil son of a bitch get your ass back here" but, that just made my throat sore.

I grabbed a beer and collapsed onto the couch where Cas was watching TV. It was some station for teenage girls. (The WC? The CB? The CW?) He was watching some show called 'Smallville'. This big guy who sort of looked like a puppy dog and so obviously wasn't really a high school student was walking down the hallway and doing a little flirting. It seemed innocent enough. Then, he barged into this office where some kind of coach (who looked vaguely familiar and pretty hot) was making out with the pretty cute, a little slutty looking girl.

Even when they broke apart it still felt like someone turned up the heat in the house. That was the moment I realize that I was sitting on the couch with someone I'd had sex (a lot of sex) with. In fact we were dangerously close to being in a relationship. Normally after breakfast I would never see my sexual partners again. I had been in a few serious relationships (you could count all of them on one hand) but, they never ended well.

So, I'm a bit ashamed to admit it, sitting next to Castiel made me uncomfortable. He must have sensed that something was off because he kept looking at me but, when I would turn to look at him he would pretend he wasn't looking. The air was nearly vibrating with tension.

"Ummm… I have to go… meet a guy… about a… thing" I muttered (an obviously BS excuse) and quickly made my way into a different part of the house. After a few hours of giving Cas some space (more like hiding), I decided to turn in early and catch some Zs.

The next morning I awoke from a dream I didn't quite remember but, can assume from the way I felt that it was a sex dream. I went to bed alone but, Castiel must have crawled into the only bed in the house after I went to sleep because my hard cock was pressed against the angel's thigh. I must have been rubbing off against him in my sleep. I tried to move away from him without waking him up but as I start to pull away I heard him speak.

"Dean?" he asked.

"Yeah… um… I" I stumbled at an explanation.

"Sh" he shushed me and pulled me back against him. That's when I noticed that he was hard too.

"Cas…" I'm shocked. "Do you want to…?" I trailed off but he knew what I was asking.

"Yes" he nodded.

"What about Lucifer?" I asked. The two of us hadn't had sex without him, yet.

"He's not here" Cas replied plainly. If his breathing hadn't been just barely noticibly quicker than normal, you would have had no clue that we were discussing sex.

I nodded and pulled him into a kiss. During the first few days of the sex marathon I had gotten used to going to sleep naked, it saved time when I'd only be getting naked again in a few hours. Cas seemed to have gotten used to it too because, he was naked too.

I moved so that I was in the V created by Castiel's legs. I pushed his knees further apart and placed some pillows under him so I had better access to his hole. I pushed inside with one lubed finger, seeing how much resistance there was. He was looser than he had been the first time we had sex but he was still tight. I pressed my finger into him a few more times, occasionally brushing his prostate, before I added a second finger. I sped up my thrusts as I began to scissor my fingers. Soon he was dripping pre-come and ready for my cock.

I slowly pushed my cock into him, trying to copy what Lucifer normally did, so that I didn't hurt him. Once all the way in, I paused allowing Castiel to adjust to the intrusion. I started moving again when Castiel's moans of pleasure at being filled turned into growls of frustration at the lack of friction. I started thrusting leisurely, hitting Castiel's sweet spot every time, before I gradually sped up. I moved my hands up to stroke and gently pinch Castiel's nipples. They quickly become hard under my hands.

Soon I had the angel under me on close to orgasm. I thought about making him come over and over again the way Lucifer usually did but then I decided to do something different. I slowed down just enough that Cas was still on the edge of orgasm but not about to come. Then I sped up, letting him near his climax but kept it just out of reach. I keep him on the edge for nearly an hour before I allowed him to explode under me. The sensation of the angel spamming around me brought me to orgasm right after him. I rolled off of him and he curled up against my side. We both just lay there for a little while practically in a sex coma.

Once we could move again we went to the shower to clean ourselves up. (Of course we got dirty again before we got clean if you know what I mean. *Wink, Wink*) After that Castiel made burgers for lunch and we watched some TV. Before bed we screwed over the arm of the couch. Our legs were so shaky that we barely made it up the stairs after that. Things continued like that for the next couple days until Lucifer returned.

When Lucy returned Castiel was resting and I was getting out of the shower. I was ready to give him hell for leaving us when I felt hands roaming over my body. He had taken control of my arms. He was stroking my chest, making my nipples into hard little mounds. I gasped as one hands began to lazily stroke my half-hard cock. Soon I was fully hard and gasping.

"Oh yes *moan* Lucy*groan* right there*gasp* Yes" I ground out. I was so distracted that I didn't notice one hand leave my nipples and head for my ass until one wet finger was inside of me. I gasped and tried to pull away at first but I couldn't escape my own fingers.

"It's ok" Lucifer tried to sooth in my voice."I'm going to make you feel good." I didn't believe him as first but then the finger hit my sweet spot and I felt a jolt of immense pleasure. I began riding the fingers after a second one was added. I nearly lost it when Lucifer began to scissor them. I became a moaning mass and had to lean against the sink to remain on my feet. His pace remained leisurely as he teased me to orgasm. Lucifer's name became nearly indistinguishable from my moans as I came, collapsing onto the lip of the toilet.

While I sat there trying to catch my breath I heard a noise at the doorway. When I looked up I saw Castiel standing there eyes wide and cock hard. We took care of that with a quick (and hot) blow job. It's not until 12 hours and 2 rounds of sex later that I realize that I was supposed to be mad at Lucy. By then it was too late.

At first I was a bit mad that he'd deflected my anger with sex (not to say I hadn't enjoyed it). But maybe it was, as Castiel pointed out, his way to say that he was sorry without subjecting us to a chick flick moment. A part of me agreed that it seemed like a good way. So I let it go for now.

But, within another two weeks I was going stir crazy.

"I want to get the hell out of here!" I hollered one afternoon. "Don't you fuckin' dare!" I yelled as I felt my hands move toward my nipples against my will. "You are not going to get out of this with sex. We are going to talk about why you are keeping me in this damn house before I tear the fucking walls down."

"Ok Dean" Lucifer responded in his placating tone. His voice was so similar to mine yet obviously different. "We will talk. I can't let you go back. It is dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I've been hunting since I was 12. I can handle myself." I responded harshly.

"This is different Dean. It's a warzone up there. It would be the angels trying to kill you not just an angry spirit. "

"I need to be up there doing some good, trying to save people. For my own sanity I need to be doing something worthwhile. I don't care about the danger." I could feel the energy of the two opposing forces within me. Neither was going to give an inch. "What do you think Cas?" I finally asked. He would be the tie breaker.

"It would be very dangerous Dean. The angels are going to be after all three of us." He began. I began to get disheartened; Cas was going to choose Lucy's side. "But it is not right to keep us here. We would be better utilized on the battlefield." Castiel argued.

"Alright" Lucifer conceded. He has no change of winning an argument against both of us (we can withhold sex for as long as necessary). "You may participate in the war but, you will return to me, here at night. You will take care of each other and not take any foolish risks." (I'm pretty sure this was mostly directed at me.) "I will continue to use Dean as a vessel only during times of pleasure. Is this acceptable?" Castiel and I both nodded. Then we proceeded to seal the deal with more than a kiss *Wink Wink*.

Lucy made good on his part and we made good on ours. So from then on I helped people and tried to stop the apocalypse during the day while having hot sex involving Lucifer and an angel at night. Not a very normal life but, a pretty good one if you ask m (or my downstairs brain).

AN: So what do you think? Please drop me a review, they make my day. The ending wasn't what I originally planned (originally Lucy made an impala and they drove on a road he created forever) but Dean wouldn't have that. So you get this. I hope it's ok. There will be one more chapter sort of answering two fan requests. One will be serious and one will be crack. This is the video from Smallville www. youtube. com/watch?v=1uqi4oR_ZZI&feature=related (just remove the spaces and start watching at 3:13).

Also I now have a Twitter that is solely focused on updates about my writing (if I got anything done today, when the next chapter will be up ext.) If you interested you can start watching it here: www. twitter .com/Mystic7194 ( remove the spaces) Thanks for reading. Until next time :)


	5. Interludes

Chapter 5:

Hello. Happy father's day to everyone. Here's chapter 5. This is the last one. It's less of a chapter a more 2 little interludes inspired by readers. I hope you enjoy.

This interlude is set between chapter 2 and 3. In a review williewildcat on said "I think a chap with Lucifer's POV would be interesting to see how he feels about basically destroying what he and Cas had." So I wrote it for her. Here it is.

How dare they! I am Lucifer! I am the most powerful angel in existence! I refused to subjugate myself to my father's new pets, the miserably useless sack of meet known as the human race. I stood up for my brothers and for it I was struck down by those sanctimonious hypocrites claiming to represent out father. They damned my followers and sealed me into a place so far down that the light from the deepest pit of hell has no hope of reaching me.

Worst of all I am torn away from my lover, Castiel. How dare they keep me from what is mine! I knew he would never understand what I was trying to do for him (for all my brothers). He is blind to the deception perpetrated by high-ranking angels who mistake themselves for our father. He would have come around though, eventually, after the charlatans were destroyed. Then, he would have had no one but me to come to for his precious orders. He would have learned to cherish my commands, crave them. It would have been glorious. Yet, for now we are separated, one in the highest space and the other in the deepest pit.

But it's only a matter of time. I will get out of here. I will tear my prison apart until I find freedom. When I do the entire army of Heaven will not be able to stop me from reuniting with what is mine.

AN- I'm not sure this is what you were expecting. I think you wanted Lucifer to be contrite but, he's not. He doesn't blame himself for losing Cas. Instead he blames the other angels. I don't this he's that good at taking responsibility for his actions.

The next interlude is set a few months after chapter 4. My sister inspired the idea. It was going to be a random person but witch20 asked "what about Sam" so I wrote it about Sam. Enjoy.

*cell phone beeping*

"Hey Bobby"

*…*

"I'm tracking Dean now. Soon we'll see where he goes every night."

*…*

"I sewed a tracking chip into Dean's pants."

*…*

"Yeah. I'm at some sort of house, maybe a mansion. What would Dean be doing at a mansion?"

*…*

"Very funny Bobby. It doesn't look like the Playboy mansion. Then again, this is Dean. I wouldn't be surprised to find him on a magic fingers bed surrounded by Playboy Bunnies. On the other hand, it would be just Dean's luck for the Playboy Bunnies to be possessed by angry demons."

*…*

"As funny as that would be to watch let's hope that's not it. Ok. There's nothing on the first floor. I'm heading up the stairs now. "

*…*

"No Bobby, no werewolves or naked women yet. Wait. I think I hear something."

_* muffled thumping and groaning* _

"It's coming from behind this door. I think someone is being tortured."

"_Oh please, please" _

"Bobby, that was Castiel. I've got to help him. I'm going in."

*creak of door opening*

"Tell me what you need, Cas."

"Fuck me harder. Please, I need you to fuck me harder."

"OH MY GOD!"

*the sounds of someone running then tripping down the stairs*

"Bobby, forget it. You don't want to know what Dean is doing. Trust me."

"Was that Sam?"

"I *pant* believe *pant* that it was."

"Oh . Well, we can deal with that tomorrow. Right now let's get back to fucking you hard."

"OH MY GOD!"

AN: Ok that's the end. I hope you enjoyed the story. Next I'm going to be working on a story involving Dean, Cas and strip poker for the Supernatural Kink meme. Stay tuned for that if you're interested. Until next time :)


End file.
